


College and Boys and Beer... Snapshot: Meeting The Parents

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: College, Careers, and Kids... Time Flies! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Family fun time!, M/M, Possible tear-jerker, Semi-Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The semi-sequel where Jean and Eren meet each other's families but internally and externally freak out about the entire ordeal until it's all over. Or, the one where meeting each other's families brings them just that much closer.</p>
<p>Definitely that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College and Boys and Beer... Snapshot: Meeting The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I could not resist!

* * *

#####  Grisha Jaeger

* * *

“What kind of a man is your dad?” Because Jean wants to be prepare for the worst. He’s never been formally introduced to someone’s parents. Walked in on or spotted or kicked out of by someone else’s folks, piece of cake. Being introduced and having a sit… not a chance. So he’s never had to experience the pressure of the whole “meet the parents” ordeal but he’s facing it now. 

And he’s not prepared. 

Not even slightly. 

He blames Eren who springs it on him out of nowhere. 

What happens: Eren’s dad calls to say he’s in Palo Alto for work but he wants to see Eren. He knows that it’s finals week but he wants to do a bit of early celebrating because he doesn’t know when he’ll have free time again and he really just wants to see his son. Besides that, Mr. Jaeger wholeheartedly believes that Eren deserves to be celebrated because he’s missed his birthday and holidays and the school year is almost up and blah de fucking blah (a real stand up dad right there but Jean doesn’t say that –he manages to bite his tongue). 

Anyway, the man tells Eren to pick a place (any place) to eat and celebrate and it’s on him –he even invites Armin and Mikasa. Jean’s the one who happens to be sitting there when Eren gets the call and Eren figures that they mind as well meet –Jean and his dad. So he tells his dad that he’s with his boyfriend as opposed to his best friends, which turns the invite and dinner and celebration into this _thing_ … a “meeting Eren’s dad” type of _thing_. And Eren’s dad goes for the impromptu meeting and dinner and then they decide to meet at Sundance (Eren’s favorite steak place). 

So now Jean’s rummaging through his closet and panicking because he knows jack shit about Eren’s dad (like, who the fuck the man is as a person) because Eren doesn’t talk about him. At all. 

But they did talk about him that one time during New Year’s so… 

What Jean does know: Eren’s dad is a doctor that celebrities and government officials swear by. And Jean does his research and the man- Doctor Jaeger has made a lot of medical breakthroughs with regards to genetics because he used to spend a lot of time in the lab before he became a nomadic doctor. It’s no wonder people swear by him and pay a shit ton for his services. Because of his medical prestige, the doctor is _constantly_ traveling but hasn’t been a _constant_ in Eren’s life since Eren was thirteen. In some morbid form or fashion that has everything to do with love lost, Mr. Jaeger dies (figuratively) on the day that his wife passes away. Really… that’s some type of love –the type that people only read about and hope for. But it’s a shitty ending because the guy still has a kid- still has Eren and he just- he just- Jean shakes his head and shakes that line of thought all together because it’s not helping at the moment. 

But- yeah. That’s the extent of his knowledge (most of it is generic but it’s what he’s got) when it comes to Eren’s dad and the relationship that the man has with Eren. 

And from all of that, Jean’s formed his own opinions about Eren’s dad –none of them are too grand but he keeps those opinions to himself. 

Always. 

Still, he wants to know what he’s in for because he has all of these preconceived notions and biases that he wants to forget about. There’s also the fact that he’s meeting his boyfriend’s _dad_ and that’s not something to take lightly. Which is what he’s been brought up to think because the idea that “meeting the family” is a pretty damn important aspect of most relationships. One of those “make it or break it” deals. 

And he’s not prepared. 

But he’s trying. 

Fucking Eren… he’s not really helping just sitting there and watching and looking fucking perfect. Like this is going to be a walk in the park or it’s no big deal- 

“My old man’s a normal guy. I mean, he works, he shits, he eats, and he sleeps like anyone else. He’s sort of a shitty dad –as in, he’ll never win the ‘dad of the year award’. Never. But he’s a great father so… he’s a good guy and he makes sure that I always have the shit I need, when I need it. Whatever. You’ll be fine. He’s no one to stress over.” As far as Eren’s concerned, it’s not a big deal. 

His dad isn’t involved in his life enough for it to make a difference or impact on his relationship with Jean. That is to say, whether those two end up liking or hating each other, they won’t be around one another long enough for it to ever matter. Not that Eren doesn’t value his dad’s opinion when it comes to his life or who he dates but- but the guy is never around so- really- he can’t exactly evaluate anything in Eren’s life with any type of accuracy. That being said, his dad’s opinion kind of (always) falls to the way side. 

Jean, of course, feels differently- “So you’re telling me there’s nothing to worry about? Nothing I need to know as a precaution or-” 

“Nothing that I can think of. But, hey, as long as you’re you, you’ll be fine, yeah.” Eren stands and walks over to Jean. Gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I’m gonna go get dressed and I’ll meet you at the car.” 

Jean sighs onto Eren’s soft lips before he goes back to staring at his closet, “Alright.” He can only be himself but, sometimes, that guy is hard to get along with. 

Whatever. 

He’ll just do his best to make sure that Eren’s dad doesn’t hate him… too much. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

When they get to Sundance, Mr. Jaeger is sitting on a bench out front with a cigarette dangling from his mouth and his arms stretched along the back. 

Jean stops and stares from afar because- because Eren’s dad looks nothing like he imagined him to look. See, he has this goatee and his hair is pulled into a low ponytail and then he’s wearing khaki (so much khaki)… Eren looks nothing like him. And his dad looks nothing like a doctor (looks more along the lines of a grim hippy or vagrant but who is Jean to judge). And- really. His appearance doesn’t seem to matter because it’s not a deterrent from feeling pressured or nervous or anxious –all things that Jean generally isn’t when it concerns leading life or meeting people but Eren’s changed him so he’s not surprised. 

Never really surprised anymore when it comes to Eren and the way his emotions respond to that particular stimulus. 

So he’ll deal because he has to and he can get through this. 

Eren’s fingers lace with his and that hand is warm and that smile- Jean wants to push him up against the car to kiss him silly but that most likely won’t go over well with Mr. Jaeger so… 

“Relax. Take it easy.” Eren flashes a cheeky grin. 

Jean smirks, “Don’t quote Mika at me.” 

“I think he was on to something when he made that one.” 

“I think you were high when you fell in love with that song.” 

“I was.” 

“Touché.” 

It’s at that moment when Eren’s dad looks up and spots them. Hard and sharp brown eyes stare at Jean first and then they shift to Eren and the warmest, brightest, smile breaks out across the man’s face (an expression that Jean doesn’t think is possible but it is)- “Eren!” He stands and puts out his cigarette. Holds out his arms expectantly. 

Eren grins and waves and drops Jean’s hand to run over and hug his old man, “Hey dad!” 

Okay. It’s sort of cute how Eren lights up like a big ass kid when he sees his dad –a dad that he calls shitty but, hey, no judgment. 

On the other hand, the look in Doctor Jaeger’s clinical and critical brown eyes when they shoot towards him promise trouble. Jean’s positive of it. And he hasn’t even done anything yet to warrant a visual threat but he expects it all the same because he knows how he comes off. How he looks (like trouble and pride and arrogance –all of the things that parents don’t exactly want for their kid). 

But he’s determined to prove that he’s good enough for Eren and he hopes- he fucking hopes he can do it. 

“And who’s the punk?” Brown eyes narrow (study Jean’s tattoo sleeves and face piercings) and lips thin. Not a good sign indeed. 

_The punk…_ Pfft… Jean can be an asshole and douche but he’s not a punk. Far from it. But Eren’s sure his old man will find that out on his own, which is why it’s easy to laugh and nudge his dad’s side when he introduces them. “Dad, Jean. Jean, this is my dad, Grisha Jaeger.” 

“You can call me Dr. Jaeger.” 

Internally, Jean cringes but he slaps a smile on his face and sticks out his hand, “Nice to meet you, Dr. Jaeger.” 

Dr. Jaeger hums and shakes the hand- bone crushing grip but Jean endures it. “Well… our table is waiting.” He drops Jean’s hand like it’s the most vile thing- 

Jean bites back a groan and thinks back to the first time he met Eren. That hadn’t gone well right away either but it got better so maybe Eren gets that from his dad. Maybe he has hope. 

Maybe. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

“We have a few minutes before Eren gets back from the car, which gives me just enough time to grill you. That said, I have a few questions.” 

Jean swallows and nods and stares because- well- he can’t say he wasn’t expecting any of this. But getting Eren to run out to his car to go nab his forgotten wallet… real smooth. Eren’s shit when it comes to looking for anything (which his dad must know [surprise, surprise]) and that means he’ll get in plenty of shots. Which isn’t to say that he hasn’t been doing that all night- 

“Good. First things first, does Eren like school?” 

Odd question but- “Yes.” 

“Is he happy?” 

That’s kind of vague- “Yes.” 

“Do you think you make him happy.” Less of a question and more of a statement. 

Jean can work with that. “I’d like to think so. I mean, he drives me crazy but it’s usually in a good way.” He smiles a bit thinking about it. Thinking about Eren. 

Grisha stares, face blank and unreadable. “Then is it safe to assume that you love him?” 

Jean speaks before his brain can even catch up, “Yes.” But it’s the truth. He loves Eren- is unequivocally in love with Eren and there’s no turning back. 

At that, Grisha sighs and sits back in his seat. “You’re the first partner that he’s _wanted_ me to meet. Did you know that?” 

“No.” That’s definitely news. It actually says a lot about Eren and Eren’s dating history –makes Jean feel something incredible at the pit of his stomach. And now he just wants to get Eren back to his room so that they can- 

“I’m not the greatest dad, I know that and so does he. But Eren is my only child and I want what’s best for him. At the moment, he thinks you’re one of the things that’s best for him.” Grisha sits up and stares directly into honey hued eyes. “I’ll make something crystal clear: I don’t trust people, I don’t trust the world, and I certainly don’t trust you. However, I can hope that you’ll do right by my child and you’ll have the common decency to walk away from your relationship long before you hurt him. You can do that much, can’t you?” 

Jean doesn’t miss a beat when he says, “Definitely. I mean- um- yes.” Although, he wants to hope that he’ll never fuck up to the point that they’re calling things quits for good or that he even has to think about walking away. As it stands, he’s so fucking crazy about Eren so… 

“I’m not saying that I trust you and I in no way like you, but I hope that things work out for his sake. Besides, from what he’s been saying all night, you have a god head on your shoulders and intend to do something with your life and that’s more than most these days.” 

In all reality, Jean agrees 100 percent because he’s a pessimist through and through and he has little faith in the world and its inhabitants. So he definitely gets where the doctor is coming from, which he says but then he tacks on, “I’m in love with Eren and I’m a realist so I know that this isn’t going to be easy all of the time but I’m not the type to quit when shi- when things get hard. I respect him and our relationship enough to try my best here so –man to man- I hope that you can at least trust that I’ll do right by him to the best of my ability.” 

Grisha’s gaze softens a bit even if the frown stays in place. “We’ll see.” And he’ll leave it at that for now because Eren’s rushing over to the table frowning- 

“The hell was your wallet doing under your seat, old man? Took forever to find it.” 

“But it’s a good thing you did find it, otherwise we’d be washing dishes.” 

“You’d be washing dishes!” 

Grisha laughs (a feat Jean is always surprised by when it happens). “You’d make me wash the dishes?” 

“You know I wouldn’t. Anyway, we should head out. My final, final is at 6AM.” 

“Ah, wouldn’t want you to miss that.” Grisha stands and rolls his shoulders before pulling Eren into a hug and kissing the top of Eren’s head. “It’s always good to see you. I love you and I’m sorry it’s been so long.” 

Eren smiles a bit and hugs his father back because –shit dad or not- Grisha is his father and he tries in his own way. “I love you too. Just… call me when you get where you’re going.” 

“Of course.” He pulls away from his son and levels Jean with his narrowed gaze, “He’s alright but, next time, bring Armin and Mikasa along as well, yes.” 

Eren laughs. “Sure thing.” Blue eyes meet honey, “You ready?” 

Jean nods. “Nice meeting you, Dr. Jaeger.” 

“Grisha. You can call me Grisha.” 

If Jean’s grinning like a dumbass, no one mentions it. But he feels like meeting Eren’s dad went well enough if they’re on a first name basis. 

All of those nerves were for nothing. Or, maybe… maybe they kept him just humble enough to not make an ass of himself. 

* * *

#####  The Kirstein Family

* * *

“I’m nervous.” Because he is. Because he’s heard all about Jean’s family and they sound incredible and traditional and Eren didn’t grow up like that –not even a little bit. So he’s scared that he’ll say or do something wrong or that he might offend someone and- 

“They’ll love you.” Which is the truth. 

Just one of those things that Jean knows for a fact. 

Eren isn’t like most people that he and his family are surrounded by regularly. See, Eren’s honest and interesting (has a lot of substance and a beautiful mind). He has a way with words –has a way with making people get caught and wrapped up in what he’s saying. He might be stubborn and he might think he knows it all but, when people spark up a conversation with Eren, Eren listens (whether he’s interested or not) and pitches in his own two cents. Jean is always amazed when it comes to Eren and people and Eren talking to/with people because his boyfriend isn’t a social butterfly of his own accord but people seem to love him. Love talking to him and sticking to him and being around him. They admire Eren –Eren who’s passionate about the things he loves and self-righteous when it comes to fighting against injustices of any sort. Plus, he’s incredibly fucking smart so… 

People naturally love Eren (even when they pretend to hate him). 

But, even if they didn’t love Eren on account of everything Eren is, Jean thinks that Eren’s the type that people can equally love from afar. 

Jean glances at Eren from the corner of his eye and thinks that, yeah. If nobody knew any of that other bullshit about Eren, they still wouldn’t be able to help staring and watching and admiring him because he’s so fucking beautiful. Like a classic and vivid painting that bursts with emotions and this undercurrent of sensuality. Makes people sappy and all emotive –even when they don’t want to be or they’re just staring from afar. 

And then there’s the fact that anyone can read Eren’s face. Anyone. When he smiles, it always touches his eyes. When he laughs, it comes straight from the gut and it’s so pure and intense and _real_ that people around him can’t help but to laugh right along with him –even if what he’s laughing at isn’t funny or understandable. But, when Eren’s pissed the fuck off, people know. Or, at the very least, that person definitely knows. Jean likes Eren’s concentrated face the most. The way his brow knits and he periodically chews on his bottom lip… 

Fuck… 

He’s such a sap now but he can’t help it. They’re still enjoying the honeymoon phase of everything so he entirely blames that. 

Which isn’t the point. The point being- “Yeah, they’ll definitely love you.” Because Jean loves Eren something ridiculous and if they had the time, he’d show him- 

“You’re giving me that look like I’m not sitting here freaking out but I am.” Eren sighs and grips Jean’s hand –flexes his fingers a bit, “This isn’t like when you met my dad. I mean, your family… you talk to your mom everyday and your dad checks up on you at least twice a week and your sisters… Even though you say you’re not close, you go see your oldest sister once a month and you’re going to Amsterdam with the other one next month to protest sex work when you hate making that kind of effort. So you’re close to your family and I- I didn’t grow up with that.” 

Not that Eren believes that there’s something wrong with the way he grew up because it all started out sort of typical. Typical in the sense that he had his mom and dad and it was the three of them against the world. Both of his parents were attentive and he was a happy brat and spoiled and taught all sorts of things about life and living and being. And then he had Mikasa and Armin –the most unconventional siblings but they were his and they were family (still are). 

What isn’t exactly typical is the fact that he doesn’t (and didn’t) have any grandparents or aunts and uncles. Never has had the (dis)pleasure of cousins either. Worse, his dad ends up ditching him when his mom passes on and then Mikasa and Armin become the only real idea of family that he knows because they’re a constant and have been since he was a kid so… So Eren doesn’t grow up with the idea of family being this grand and ever growing thing –like a tree that continuously adds on branches and leaves and embeds roots. 

He doesn’t really know much about that. 

But Jean does and he seems to have a firm grasp on the concept of family. See, Jean has a ridiculously large family that keeps in constant communication and they’re close (despite Jean’s bitching about how they’re not). Eren definitely gets this “tight knit” vibe when it comes to Jean and Jean’s family and he hasn’t even met them yet. But Jean tells stories and talks about them and Eren thinks they sound like the families he’s watched on TV and- 

And he doesn’t think they’ll like someone like him. 

He really doesn’t. 

Because he’s not- he doesn’t know how to be a part of a family like that so- 

“Ere, babe,” Jean turns in his seat and lifts the arm rests before pulling Eren onto his lap- 

Eren’s eyes go wide, “We’re in your fucking driveway and-” 

“And no one can see us, not that anyone is looking or cares. They’re all busy out back barbequing and networking or some shit but that’s not the point.” He takes a second to make sure that Eren’s staring at him because he needs to make something perfectly clear here. “They’ll love you. Especially when compared to everyone else that I’ve ever brought back home because no one stacks up to you and- just trust me. They’ll love the guy that has me whipped.” 

That makes Eren laugh. “You think I have you whipped?” 

“Since the first day we met.” 

Yeah… well. Fuck. He didn’t know that Jean thought that but it makes him feel like he’s floating and- and he pulls Jean in for a kiss that’s meant to be quick and sweet and chaste but it morphs into something sloppy and vicious and breath snatching. And then it ends because Eren pushes away –remembers where they are when a car drives up the opposite end of the large driveway. 

“I’m still nervous. Wish I could smoke.” Because that’s always calmed him down like nothing else but he doesn’t want to meet Jean’s family smelling like the “mother’s gift”. 

“You’ll be fine without it but, seriously, I’m surprised you’re nervous about this shit. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you nervous.” 

“Yes you have. That night you told me you loved me.” 

Oh. Jean remembers that night all too well. And- yeah. Okay. Eren was nervous then but that was different because they were both on edge at first and for good reason. But this- “Hmm… well… you’ll be fine. Come on.” 

“Alright.” If Jean says he’ll be okay, then he’ll be okay. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Funny thing about Jean and his sisters: all of their names go together. Josephine (the oldest), Jacqueline (middle), and Jean (baby). Eren thinks it’s adorable, more so when Jean’s mom calls for them and it kind of sounds like a song. They seem to hate it (when she calls them like that) but they all heed the call and listen to whatever it is Adele- er- mom tells them. 

Why he calls her mom: Adele is the first to spot them when they walk around to the backyard. She abandons the group of people she’s entertaining with the grace of a host before walking over and pulling Jean to her and fusing over him (“You need a haircut” she says). She rounds on Eren soon after, appraises him with warm green eyes and smiles this smile that’s so Jean it makes Eren blush down to his roots. 

She’s so gorgeous and yet, she tells him, “You are quite the beauty, Eren. How did my son end up so lucky?” 

That turns Eren bright red and makes him smile stupidly. “He caught me on a good day,” how he manages to get those words out, he’ll never know. 

But it makes Adele laugh (a pretty sound that flits around them all soft and delicate, just like how she appears). “I would love to hear all about it. Come with mom for a bit –you can call me mom if you’d like because I have a feeling about you.” 

And then Eren is spirited away to a garden worthy of awards where he’s asked questions about their relationship (all of which he answers, some of which he stutters through, but they still manage to laugh). She tells him stories about Jean, too. Makes Eren feel special because he finds out that he’s the first of many things for Jean and hearing that- it’s different when he hears it from someone else’s mouth. From her mouth. 

So they spend the first three hours trading stories and laughs and falling in love with each other and- and Eren settles on calling her mom because it feels right. 

He hopes it’s right. 

Ah, and then he meets Jean’s sisters. His gorgeous, sisters… 

Josephine (aka Joe) is the first one he meets: She’s matronly and then she’s not that at all. With the way Jean tends to describe her, Eren’s always had this picture of a nagging mother hen. Instead, he’s introduced to this curvy, brunette, bombshell who’s all sly smirks and quick tongue. 

And she just so happens to be a mother. 

She has a family –three kids and husband. The twins, Jacob and Julian, cling to Jean because they’re five and hyperactive and they love their uncle who roughhouses with them with a lot of complaint but they don’t care (it not-so-secretly amuses them). Her husband’s a quiet guy but he’s a good listener and he’s handsome and, according to her, he’s good in bed so- yeah. The baby girl (Josephina) is one-year-old and she latches onto Eren and stares with big dewy golden eyes and never blinks and it’s so unnerving but Joe tells him that it means he’s liked. He can’t complain because he actually loves children. So, Joe is matronly. 

But Eren figures out that Jean and Jacqueline (ha! He still laughs about how well all of those “J” names string together) get there personalities from whatever strands of DNA that she left in the womb for them because she has her own stories about activism and traveling and having that whole “fuck you, world” attitude when she was younger but a bit of it still seeps into the present. For instance, she thinks Eren’s precious after a long conversation about families and then she goes on a rant about how two men can “have a family if they damn well please”. That rant has a lot to do with the margaritas she’s been drinking but Eren indulges and listens and laughs and he has his own margarita while he holds little Joe through the entire spiel. 

He likes Josephine. 

But he falls for Jacqui. 

Jacqui (or Jacqueline): She and Jean are cognitive twins. Well… they probably could have been actual twins if she wasn’t a spitfire of five feet five inches (because she actually rocks a dual colored asymmetrical bob-undercut thing that’s hot and she and Jean have the same eyes and- yeah). The resemblance is uncanny. 

But welcomed. 

Aside from looks, they have very identical personalities, wherein, her hello is in the form of a debate (about music where she says all appalled and affronted, “You actually listen to EDM”) and Eren doesn’t mind a good debate. He loves a sound and logical tit-for-tat but loves it more when that debate dissolves into an argument and then they agree to disagree. But then, she likes that they have the same favorite bands so all is right with the world (just like Jean who tries to find common ground to end an argument or drag it on –depends on his mood, really). 

After that sort of a greeting comes her rendition of a compliment (which is more of a Ymir thing but Eren’s always thought that Jean and Ymir are a lot alike). Jacqui tells him that she likes that he isn’t afraid to defend himself (because it takes balls not to back down in unknown territory) but she also likes his facial expressions when he gets all bristled more than his balls (thinks his angry glare is sort of sexy). Jean digs argument because he thinks Eren is sexy when he’s mad too and Eren never understands because he’s always pissed off when Jean gets pissed about anything (which never gives him time to admire). 

What the fuck ever. They’re weird siblings. 

Anyhow, she hits on him (“I just can’t stop staring at you”, which is a Jean thing) and they laugh and Jean gets jealous but it’s harmless flirting. Somewhere along the way, they talk food because she’s a chef and, apparently, Jean brags about his cooking skills (which makes Eren smile because he likes cooking for Jean and then he’s flushing when they talk desert because that always ends with sex for them and he hopes Jean is telling them about that). 

All in all, Jean’s mother wants to adopt him and the sisters like the idea of having a little brother that isn’t a self-centered, pragmatic, pessimistic, asshole. 

Eren wins over the women of the family, even though he has none to very little family experience. Which makes Jean right –no gives a fuck about where he comes from. All they care about is who he is and who he is to Jean. Both of which they all seem impressed with. 

So it turns out, Jean is right but Eren won’t tell him that. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

The barbeque doesn’t wind down until about two in the morning, which is when Eren finally gets introduced to Jean’s dad, Philippe. Or Pepe because, according to him, that’s what family and friends call him. It’s what he wants Eren to call him. 

And Eren agrees without question or thought because Jean’s dad is… suave. Smooth. Well groomed. Jaw droppingly handsome. Not that he expects anything less from the man that managed to nab someone as stunning as mom. But- Pepe reminds Eren that he’s always had a thing for older men because they’re so put together –like a fine wine that gets better with time. Pepe makes Eren look forward to Future!Jean. 

Only, Jean has all of those tattoos that highlight his physique and piercings that make Eren hot in the best ways and- 

“How about a smoke?” Pepe grabs a box of cigars and offers _them_ (as in, he and Jean because they’re a quintessential _them_ now) one and has them sit at the poolside bar with him. “So…” 

Eren inhales a puff of smoke and stares attentively at Jean’s dad because he doesn’t know what he’s waiting for the man to say but he’s waiting. He’s nervous. More nervous than he was before meeting Jean’s mom because Jean’s dad is the last piece of the puzzle and making a lasting _final_ impression isn’t that hard. Only thing is, he wants to leave a good one. 

And he’s drawn back to earth when Pepe takes his own sharp inhale, exhales smoke rings like an expert (Eren’s a bit awed)- “Admittedly, I don’t know much about you, Eren. This knucklehead doesn’t keep me in the loop-” 

Jean scoffs, “You’re always busy and you don’t do texting.” 

“It’s too impersonal. Why text my wife and kids when we can talk with words or, better yet, face to face.” 

“He has a point, Jean.” Because Eren prefers face to face too. It’s easier for him when he can look at someone and _see_ their expressions as opposed to guessing. But that’s just him. 

“See! He understands.” When Pepe pats Eren on the back, Eren can’t help feeling overwhelmingly happy. “I like you already, Eren.” He takes another long drag from his guitar before he stares, eyes bright, “Anyway, tell me about yourself. Where you’re from, what you’re going to school for, about your folks, anything since Jean doesn’t bother with his old man if he can help it.” 

Jean frowns and resents that but he doesn’t comment. 

Eren doesn’t mind. He doesn’t necessarily like talking about himself but- well- Pepe isn’t asking for an in-depth life analysis. “Um… I’m an only child and I’m from all over, really. I’m going to school for physics, engineering, and computer science. My dad- he’s a traveling physician. I dunno if you’ve heard of Doctor Jaeger-” 

“Wait. Your father is _Doctor Jaeger_?” 

Eren nods. He’s used to people like Pepe recognizing his dad. “You’ve heard of him?” 

“Heard of him- anytime I so much as sneeze, he’s on speed dial. And I only let him take a look at me, not any of those other kids he has working for him. That’s why I don’t mind paying extra. But, huh… you’re his son… You two seem nothing alike.” 

Eren laughs at that. He also gets that a lot but he thinks, in some ways, he’s a lot like his dad. 

But Jean chooses that moment to but in- “Nothing at all alike. But he’s nice in a ‘fuck over my kid, you’re fucked’ sort of way.” 

“I’m the same when it comes to your sisters. Not you though. You’re man enough to handle your own shit. On the other hand, if you were my only kid, Eren’d be in for some trouble.” He smiles good naturedly but Eren takes his words at face value. 

Makes Eren feel like he has to say something about his intentions or why Pepe doesn’t need to worry. “You don’t have to worry about me. I love Jean. A lot. Even when he’s hard to deal with or being a dick or being anti-social, I like all of that about him too.” When he looks at Jean, it makes his heart thud because Jean is giving him _that_ look and Eren wants to indulge it. 

Pepe catches that look too and elbows his son, “Alright, alright. I get it. You’re such an honest kid, Eren. Keep Jean in line. Keep him coming back home for these face-to-face talks.” 

Well, that won’t be hard. Eren likes Jean’s family because they make him think of the family he used to have and the family he gains in the form of Armin and Mikasa. “I will. I promise.” 

“That’s good enough for me.” He turns to Jean, smiles. “You’ve got a good one for once, don’t lose him.” Eren’s caught entirely off guard when he’s pulled into a brief hug and his hair is ruffled. “You guys have a good night. Stay here if you want Eren but, if not, have a safe drive back home.” 

And then Pepe is walking towards the house leaving Eren and Jean alone in the backyard. 

Jean is grinning and stubbing his cigar out and he has Eren in his arms in no time flat. Presses a kiss against Eren’s ear and murmurs, “I’ve been itching to touch you for hours. Can we please, please, go back to your place?” Because he’s been at Eren’s house since a week after the semester ended and it’s like their love-nest… A love nest that gets invaded by Armin and Mikasa and Sasha and Connie and Marco. A lot. With the occasional pop-in from Ymir and Krista and Annie and Reiner and Bert. The dorms all over again. 

Still… it’s like it’s just theirs. 

Occasionally. 

Whatever. 

The point is, the house is empty for the night and Jean wants Eren. Is ready to ditch his house and just be. 

Eren sighs and leans into Jean. He feels… like he just finished a marathon. In a good way. “You don’t want to stay at your place for once? I mean, we’re always at my house and I like your family.” 

“You won’t have sex with me here, right?” 

Well- “No. That’s rude as fuck.” Jean’s parents and Jacqui are around and it’s their house and just- no. Not at all. 

Jean nuzzles his neck, bites at the salty skin beneath the jaw- “But you let me fuck you all over your place. Or make love when I get off of work or you get back from the lab-” 

Eren groans and pushes Jean away because Jean is trying to tempt him but he won’t budge on this one. “That’s _my_ house. As in, my dad comes by to nap once every other month if even that. I practically live by myself and I can do what I want in a place that’s mine but this isn’t _your_ mansion.” The way he sees it, it’s just a respect thing because they’re not married and they haven’t been together long enough to share a bed at Jean’s parent’s place but- “But I’m down with staying if you don’t feel like driving or-” 

“Let’s go home and we can stay another night. I’m not in the mood to play the obedient boyfriend tonight.” Not even a little bit. Then again, “Maybe we can stay tomorrow. My mom wants me to bring you back for a more intimate family dinner.” 

Blue-green eyes widen because Eren’s surprised and he loves Jean’s mom but he wasn’t sure- 

“Told you they’d love you.” 

“You did. Let’s go home then.” Eren’s never met an actual family –one of those TV types- but Jean’s family is like that and he sort of loves it a lot. 

Loves them and looks forward to getting to know them better. 

* * *

#####  Karla Jaeger

* * *

“So… It’s been a few years since I’ve brought anyone here with me but… um… he’s special. Jean is. It’s in a different way than Armin and Mikasa but he’s just as important…” Eren’s smile is morose and warm and- 

And Jean doesn’t know what to do because he’s never seen Eren like that. Looking as if his world is falling apart while simultaneously being pieced together. Like he’s broken or lost but, at the same time, put together and found. Yeah, it’s the first time that Jean has ever seen that look and it’s the first time in a long time when he doesn’t know what to do. 

They’ve been together four years and a lot of “firsts” are happening in a single moment. 

He feels like he should be doing something –holding Eren’s hand, hugging him. He wants to reach out and grab Eren. Pull him to his chest. Kiss those soft lips and whisper how much he loves him –let him know that he’s there. Will always be there if possible. Instead, he stays put and waits because he feels like he’s intruding on a private moment. 

Something special and heartbreaking. It puts Jean’s nerves on the frits so he’ll wait. Wait until Eren calls for him. 

“This is Jean’s first time in Rexford. Matter of fact, it’s his first time in Montana but this is where you live. Where you gave me life. I had to bring him because he’s important, ma. I’m so in love with him that it’s disgusting…” When Eren laughs, it’s wet and heavy. Sincere. 

Jean’s heart constrict painfully because he can’t even imagine talking to his mom _like this_ so- so fuck it. Fuck waiting. He walks over, wraps an arm around Eren’s waist before kissing a warm/wet cheek and smiling softly. “I’m crazy about him too, Mrs. Jaeger. Since the first day we met. I’m Jean by the way. Jean Kirstein.” 

It’s a bit surreal –the fact that he’s standing there and introducing himself to Eren’s mother. Not because she’s passed on. That’s not what makes Jean feel out of place. 

No. 

It’s the love and devotion etched into every inch of the land where her grave is. 

Eren told him all about it on the drive up. About the fact that Grisha lives and breathes for his wife –she’s his past, present, and future. Dead or alive. Her loss ends him. Causes the world to become gray and dull –numbs him in the worst way. But that’s the thing that Jean doesn’t get because he just can’t understand how a man can get so wrapped up in love that it destroys him and makes him lose sight of the piece of himself that he still has. Jean doesn’t understand. 

But he’s starting to and it has everything to do with being in Montana. 

With standing in the middle of 37 acres of wild flower covered land where a life-size statue of Karla Jaeger sits atop an engraved marvel plaque and beneath a high rise concrete dome held up by pillars. Like a goddess’ shrine (in which, Jean wholly believes that Karla Jaeger _is_ Grisha’s goddess). There’s so much care and attention given to the space where she resides. From the up keep of the stone to the tending of the field… the money put into the space… it’s incredible. 

Jean is still in awe. 

Can’t believe that that type of love is tangible but knows it can be. Feels like he has that and- He cants his head to stare at Eren…Yeah. He definitely has that sort of love. 

Eren _is_ his soul mate. 

Jean knows that –feels it with every molecule that composes who he is. There’s no way that he can explain how it happened –how the one thing that he swore he didn’t believe in sucker punched him with reality. But everyday he thinks about how complete Eren makes his life. How he’d be so fucking lost if he didn’t have him. So he can see why Grisha can’t let go of Karla. 

Finding the other half of yourself –someone that compliments the good just as well as the bad- isn’t easy and, when found, it’s the most addicting thing. Letting go isn’t even an option. 

Yeah. He gets it now. Just a little bit. “Mrs. Jaeger, I’m stupidly in love with your son and I want to give him the world. I can promise you, I’ll take care of him.” 

Eren’s smile is breath taking. It makes Jean’s heart speed up and he just wants to hold him. To show Eren how much he loves him and how enlightening this trip has been- “See, ma! He says things and then looks at me like that –reminds me of you and dad way back when.” Because his parents were in love and it was strung through every word and every gesture. It was something that Eren adored and then something that scared the shit out of him when it ended. “So, I’m glad you get to meet him. I’m glad I found someone the same way you found dad. And I’ll make sure to bring him back again- to keep him around. I’ll try.” 

Jean lets Eren go. Watches as he places a bundle of roses at the base of the statue before standing and kissing a stone cheek. It should be something morbid but Jean can’t help thinking that it’s beautiful in the most tragic sort of way. 

Tragically beautiful… 

“Love you, ma. I’ll make sure to visit again soon.” 

Jean takes Eren’s hand and stares at the statue, “It was my pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jaeger.” And he means that. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

It’s scorching. Burning. To the point where Eren feels like he’s being consumed by hellfire. 

Instead, he’s being consumed by Jean. 

Devoured. 

From the way the hot ball of that tongue ring drags across his shoulder before teeth tug at the sensitive skin on his collar to the throbbing heat lodged so deep within that he feels full to the brim. And Jean is being greedy –being merciless as he works his mouth over dam flesh and swallows every sound that gushes from Eren’s lips. 

That sort of _devoured_. 

Eren’s trying to think beyond the sensations. Beyond a ravenous mouth that sucks and nips and lavishes oh-so tenderly. Beyond the press and tug of Jean’s cock as it teases his sweet spot for the barest of seconds and pulls out half-way to tease further just before pressing in and making Eren’s vision flash white –fade to black. Beyond the struggle of air flowing into his lungs between gasp and mewls and a lethargic, sinewy, litany of “ _Jean_ …” that slips from his swollen pink lips. Beyond the press of his dull nails in inked shoulders and sticky thighs that hold tight to taut hips. 

Sensation is all that Eren can focus on. 

Jean consuming him is all that he can focus on. 

A leisurely sort of love making that’s far too powerful and profound. Something that Eren wasn’t expecting but it’s what happens so suddenly when they get back to the cottage. Something that starts with a rich honey gaze that hooks into his soul before Jean utters, “I can’t picture my life without you,” and then he’s moving across the room… 

Eren remembers his heart stopping. Remembers his gut twisting because Jean strings together simple words and turns them into soul thrumming vibrations –he’s always constantly reaffirming what they have. Always reminding Eren that it’s _real_ and _terrifying_ and _invigorating_. That they’re in love. 

Jean makes sure to take the time to show him. 

And it always leaves Eren feeling breathless and alive and more in love than he thought was possible. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

“I’m back but, I’m by myself. I wanted to talk to you about something.” He fidgets a bit before sitting down and leaning against the base of the statue. 

It’s cool outside and the moon keeps disappearing behind the clouds. A gorgeous night with a light breeze that makes the field of flowers sway and whisper. 

It’s relaxing. 

“I wish you could tell me that it’s okay to love him like I do. And not because I care about what the hell anyone else has to say on the matter or even if they care about what we do or any of that but, I dunno… It has to do with me because- because I don’t trust myself. Which isn’t how it sounds. I mean… I don’t trust that I won’t (‘scuse my French) fuck this up or that- I dunno.” A long drawn out sigh tumbles out of his mouth as fingers rake through short hair. “Is it wrong that I’m scared that I might end up like dad? Or worse, that I end up worse than dad. Is that healthy? Is that kind of love healthy?” 

Because it doesn’t seem like it. 

Wanting to submerse yourself in someone to the point that no one can discern where one begins and the other ends. Yes, Eren leads his own life. Has his own things and his own friendships and his own job. He knows who _he_ is. But. _But!_ It’s the “but” that scares the shit out of him. See, he never thought that he’d find someone to love like this. Never expected to be loved like this. But he has and he is. And it’s the most incredible thing. It’s not perfect because that’s unrealistic and meant for fiction. Even so, it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him. 

Jean is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. 

So why does that make him feel guilty or frightened or undeserving while also making him feel the contrary to all three of those sentiments? 

“If you’d known that dad would devote his entire life to you before and after death, would you have stayed? Could you have stayed knowing that dad would end up like he is?” Eren smiles ruefully because he knows the answer to that question. 

His mother… the way she was with his father is the reason Eren’s such a romantic at heart. 

“I wish you could talk to me. I wish you would’ve been here to prepare me for this because I don’t know what I’m doing and you know I hate it when I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.” 

The memory of her laughing at his frustration whenever he couldn’t figure out an ‘equation’ pops into his mind and it makes him laugh. It’s a fitting memory. She would laugh and tell him to calm down (“You’re too emotional, just like me, but that’s why your dad is our perfect balance. Sometimes, he’s too rational.”). And then she would work with him until he found his own answers… According to her, there’s always an answer. Always. 

“Well, ma, I don’t half-ass anything so I’m all in when it comes to Jean. It’s scary, yeah. But, you and dad did it. You guys are still holding on until the bitter end… I want that too. With Jean. I’m glad you finally got to meet him. I bet you like him –mom’s like Jean after they get to know him.” 

Eren can picture it –his mom hugging Jean and kissing his cheeks and kicking him out of the kitchen because Jean likes to test taste the food. She would think that they’re a good couple. Would probably say something cheesy about them being like her and his dad in some ways. 

“I miss you. There’s not a day that goes by where I don’t miss you. I hope you’re proud of me and the choices I’ve made. I love you, mom. Thanks for always listening to me, even when I don’t make sense.” When Eren stands up, he places a quick kiss on a cold cheek before turning and walking away. 

He always wonders if he makes her proud. And then, it’s like she hears him because he’ll immediately remember one of the last things that she ever said to him: “No matter what, you’ll always be someone great in my eyes, even if it’s simply because you were born into this world. You don’t need to be anything more than that- more than yourself- and I’ll always be happy with that. Always.” 

Eren smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this is only the beginning and it was a long time coming! Bittersweet ending there but all of the parents needed to be accounted for! 
> 
> Well... welcome back everyone! I look forward to all of the semi-sequels for this plot-line!
> 
> If you dug it, drop me a line or hit that kudos button!


End file.
